Lucky
by gellyroxursox
Summary: Just a little New Year's one-shot. TIVA.


"Tony, I have been alive a very long time. I know what New Years is." Ziva said, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her desk chair.

"Yes, Zee-vah, but you've never celebrated it with Anthony DiNozzo." He said, throwing paper balls into McGee's trash bin. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked across the bullpen, opening the filing cabinet and pulling out a few folders.

Tony stood up, and stepped close to Ziva, and then talked in a barely audible whisper. "But you've never experienced the DiNozzo version."

"What, do you get drunk and chase after co-eds?" McGee asked from his desk, and Ziva let out a loud laugh and returned to her desk. Tony shook his head and sat down.

"The New Year's party at the DiNozzo house is legendary, Probie. You couldn't even imagine the things that happen at my parties." Tony said, rolling up a piece of paper and throwing at his head.

"I can probably imagine that whatever it is, it's illegal." McGee said, smiling and typing away at his computer.

"It's not _illegal, _McGeek. But I don't know why I'm telling you this; my parties are only for people that actually have sex with other people." Tony said, nailing McGee in the head with another paper ball.

"Oh ha-ha. You're so funny, Tony."

"I try my best." Tony said, and smiled his classic DiNozzo smile. "So what do you say Ziva, you in?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. "I was planning on spending my New Years with Abby and the rest of the team."

She looked up quickly, and caught Tony's eye. She considered it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to get out and have some fun. But attending a wannabe-frat party at thirty-something man's house didn't sound very appealing.

"Okay. I will come to your party. When do I need to be there?" Ziva asked, almost not believing she had agreed to go. It was probably going to end up being her and all of his frat brothers playing drinking games until midnight.

"Seven o'clock." Tony said, standing up and walking out of the bullpen. "Don't be late!"

Ziva turned to face McGee. "I should be worried, yes?"

McGee just nodded his head and continued on with his computer work.

. . .

Ziva's little red Mini Cooper pulled up in front of Tony's house just after seven on New Year's Eve. She was expecting for everyone else to have been here already, so she slightly shocked when she was the first one to arrive. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine from the passenger seat and then made her way to the front door.

She rang the bell, and she could hear music playing on the other side of the door. Tony came to the door, but he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, handing him the bottle of wine and stepping inside the front door. Tony walked into the kitchen and set the bottle on the counter.

"The guys couldn't make it. Their flight got snowed in this morning at the airport." Tony said, sighing again and pulling the cork screw out of a drawer. He began to work on opening the bottle.

"Nobody can make it?" Ziva asked, surprised that she was the only one who had been able to make it. It was snowing lightly outside, but the entire east coast had been getting snow for days, and a lot of the airports were having trouble getting planes out because of the weather.

"Nope. It's just you and me." Tony said, opening the bottle of wine and grabbing to glasses from his cupboard. He poured two glasses and slid one across the counter to Ziva. "So much for the legendary DiNozzo New Years."

Ziva smiled lightly and took a sip of wine. "It can still be a party."

"Ziva, it's just you and me. Not the makings of a great party." Tony said, taking a sip of his wine and looking at the TV, where a countdown clock on the news was slowly ticking away.

"At least you are not by yourself." Ziva said, and Tony nodded. She took another sip of the wine and then stood up. "We can still have a party."

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" Tony asked, leaning up against the counter top and watching Ziva.

"We can call Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky. It will be a party." Ziva said, proud of herself for her idea. Tony nodded, and a smile started across his lips.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Zee." He said, picking up his phone and calling McGee. He waited as the phone rang, and rang. Finally, he heard McGee's voice on the other side.

"McGoober! Change of plans! All of you guys come over to my place!" Tony shouted into the phone. McGee agreed, and said that the rest of the team would be over to his house in a few minutes. "Good idea, Ziva."

"Thank you. It may not be legendary… but at least you will have a party." Ziva said, smiling and took another sip of wine. Tony smiled, and gestured to the family room, where they could sit and watch the news and see all of the people starting celebrations. Tony sat down on the couch, and Ziva sat down next to him.

Tony watched as she gently set down her wine glass, and tucked her dark curly hair behind her ears. He smiled to himself.

"You know, maybe if you are lucky, I will give you a midnight kiss." Tony had to turn quickly and stare at Ziva to see if he had heard her correctly. That could not possibly have been the partner he'd been around for the past few years.

"Well, maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see the sex machine operate."

"Maybe if you are lucky, I will not kill you."

"Oh c'mon, Zee-vah. You know I'm just messing around." Tony laughed, covering up his discomfort. Ziva shook her head.

"I am sure you were…" Ziva said sarcastically. Tony smacked her in the arm playfully. Ziva then smacked him back. He nudged her again, playfully, and she turned jumped on top of him. Laughing, she held him down onto the couch.

"Tony, I will win at this." Ziva whispered, he mouth just inches from Tony's ear. He was about to come up with a comeback when the door bell rang. Ziva laughed and slid to the other side of the couch, and he jumped up and answered the door.

"Hey, Probie!" Tony said, as she opened the door, he then said hi to Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs. Abby walked inside and flopped down on the couch next to Ziva, immediately chattering away. Tony smiled, and led McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs to the kitchen. They had all brought various appetizers, and he laid them all out on the counter.

The party seemed like it flew by, it seemed like it was only a few minutes before the ball dropped, and everyone was popping poppers. Abby was squealing, and McGee was opening up the bottle of champagne he had brought with him. Everyone was having good time, and it was nearly two o'clock before everyone had gone home.

Ziva helped Tony clean up the kitchen, and the rest of the house, after everyone had left. There were streamers and poppers, and confetti littering the floor throughout the house. She got down on her knees and began crawling around, picking up the little pieces of rainbow colored paper.

"You really don't need to do that." Tony said, cleaning up the kitchen. "I'll vacuum it all up tomorrow."

Ziva just shook her head and crawled around on the floor, picking up the tiny cardboard pieces and streamers. There were also noise makers, and she grabbed them and threw them into a trash bag.

She walked back into the kitchen, placing the trash bag on the floor. "Well, I should probably be leaving then…"

Tony nodded, and handed her the remainder of the bottle of wine. She smiled, and continued getting ready to go.

"So, Ziva, about that New Years kiss?" Tony asked, joking as Ziva headed toward the door. She turned once she was at the door and said her goodbyes. She opened the door, but stopped before she walked out, she turned around, and at the same moment, Tony walked across the room, grabbing her and kissing her full on the lips.

When they finally parted, Ziva smiled up at him. "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, Ziva." Tony said, as she walked out the door and through the light feathery snow to her Mini. She turned back and gave him one last wave before ducking into her car and starting the engine.

Tony smiled to himself as she pulled the car out and zoomed down the street. He closed the door behind him. "Happy New Years."

**A/N: Just a short and sweet TIVA fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**-G.**


End file.
